TTRS 12: Legends of the Hidden Temple
Legends of the Hidden Temple is the 12th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Big Brother International. This season featured 28 new and returning players of the TTRS Franchise, who were paired up to make 14 teams. The season was filmed in Mexico. This season was based on the popular 1990s Nickelodeon Kids' Game Show. The game featured elements from the show like the Moat, Steps of Knowledge, Temple Games, and Temple. Throughout the season, teams were competing to earn Pendants of Life. The team with the most Pendants of Life would be declared the winners of the game. The season lasted 9 Game Weeks, with Yankees14456 and BOBROCKS333 being declared the winners. Survivor8 and Lemjam6 were the Runner-Ups this season; Peaceout14 and BrandonBam were the Second Runner-Ups. Cast Note: Nick9811 was originally partnered with Egaga911, however, he quit the game during Temple Game #1. No replacement was given. Format The game took aspects from the original show and turned it into a long term game. After the start of the season, there was a team selection challenge. Once the 14 teams were created, the teams competed in the Moat Challenge. The team that came in last place in the Moat Challenge would automatically be eliminated from the game. The remaining 13 teams would be able to pick their team name/color based on their placement in the Moat Challenge. After the Moat Challenge, the remainder of the game stuck to constant format. Each week would begin with Olmec reading the Legend. After the legend has been read for the week, the teams would compete in the Temple Game. The team that wins the team game is safe from elimination for the week, while the team that comes in last place would automatically be sent to the Steps of Knowledge. In the event of a tie for last place, the winning team would pick one team to be sent to the Steps. Based on their performance in the Temple Game, teams are awarded Pendants of Life. After the Temple Game, all of the teams except for the last place team vote in 2 teams to also be sent to the Steps of Knowledge. Players voted as individuals, not as teams. The competitors cast their votes in private, but they would be revealed to everyone once voting had closed. The 2 teams with the most votes would be sent to the Steps of Knowledge. The 3 teams at risk for elimination would then compete in the Steps of Knowledge. The Steps of Knowledge was a trivia game, where the questions were based on the Legend read earlier in the week. The team that came in 1st place in the Steps would be safe from elimination. The other 2 teams would have to battle it out at the Temple. At the Temple, the teams would compete in the room where the artifact in the Legend was hidden. The team that wins the Temple, would win 2 Pendants and would be able to return to the game. Losers would be eliminated but given an opportunity to give away their pendants to a team still in the game. The Final 3 competed in a full Temple Run. Game Summary Category:Seasons Category:Partner Games